Cop Salad
by LittleLovesaLot
Summary: My elder brother just murdered the popular police chief, or our father. My uncle having a hard time stopping the illegal explosives trade. The circus is only for little kids, now days... But now, I just don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Though it was a clean shot, it was not without casualty. As the bullet went through the victim and imbedded itself into the wall, Fugaku fell. A trickle of blood already making its way from his mouth onto the carpet.

"Fugaku-sama, your wife called. She wants to know when you are coming home for din- shriek -What happened here!" Hana Inuzaku, Fugaku's secretary (or, she once was his secretary) just

walked into his office, staying late as she usually did.

She had always thought staying late had its perks; the extra cash in her paycheck was one of them, a promotion for errand-girl to a higher-up's secretary was another. It also got her to meet her now present day boyfriend Itachi. But she had not foreseen a dead body in the "staying late extras".

"Oh, goodness. Little miss Itachi's girlfriend has seen to much. Won't this be interesting office gossip." the figure in the shadows of the corner of the room said, unaffected by the dead body in the center of the office. With the gun in the figure's hand, it was obvious who had done the bloody deed.

"Unfortunately, gossip has been proven to interfere with our workers progress with their paperwork." Reaching out from the shadows to the now shaking girl, he pulled her to his chest, shoving the gun into her mouth. By now, tear had begun to fall from Hana's eyes and light sobs became evident. "I'll be sure that little gossip doesn't get out." the figure continued.

Quiet footfall could be heard outside the office door.

"Hana, are you in here? I called you two times already. You should really leave your phone on." The new guest said as he walked into the office only to stop dead in his tracks as the saw the scene before him. Yes folks, the new guest was Itachi.

"What are you doing." he voice clam and controlled, but his eyes betrayed the inner panic that was quickly settling in.

"Is this really going to be a party?" the shadowed figure asked, his voice still casual with a wicked tone to it. "Is there anyone else in the building?"

Itachi only shook his head.

"Good," the figure said, his voice gained a bit of cheer, as if things were looking up for him. "Now here is what is going to happen," the figure strolled into the dim light of the office, dragging Hana in tow, gun still in her mouth. "You are going to be the nice little murderer of your dear old man, and run away. Being the kind uncle that I am, I will give you nine minutes to get away before I call in all the active cops on the chief of polices oldest son for the murder of his father and the major explosives heist." The cheer still evident in the gunman's voice.

Itachi took a step forward, as he did so, the figure shifted his hold on the girl in his arms who whimpered a bit.

"No, no little Itachi. Try and act hero and Miss Hana will have her brains blown out. Also courtesy of you."

A growl escaped the younger mans lips. "Why are you doing this? What explosives heist?"

A light chuckle fell from the figures lips, "It looks lit my dear younger brother didn't inform you of the suspicion of the Akatsuki in the area."

Itachi winced at the name.

"Looks like he didn't." the figure sighed. Then his voice hardened. "Your nine minutes starts now. You know how I dislike leaving loose ends, so I would start running."

Itachi looked at his girlfriend who was still tearing up in fear. "Hana-"

"-will be fine. I will be keeping her from the public though so that pretty mouth of hers doesn't let anything slip." the figure cut in. "Eight minutes now."

With one last look at the shaking girl, he dashed out the building. Wind whipping in his face, the only thought now was finding a place out of public view. If his uncle found him, he would easily manipulate the strings for an early execution status.

LlLlLl

Back at office, the figure quickly pulled out a phone, "Zetsu, get over here. I need you to transport a guest of mine to one of our warehouses. Yes, the deal will still go as planned. " A smile was evident on the figures face. Everything was working out for him, even with the road bumps. Bringing his lips down to the shaking girls ear, he whispered, "Stay silent and you may just stay alive." Before he brought the handle of the gun down on the back of her head, efficiently knocking her out.

Next he picked up a walky-talky on the side of the recently deceased Fugaku's desk, "Calling all units, calling all units. We have a murderer on the loose. A Itachi Uchiha has just murdered the chief. He is now on the run. I repeat, Itachi Uchiha is on the run."

Not four minutes after the call was made did sirens ring in the sleepy Konoha city. The rise of a new day, and a recent murder.

LlLlLl

As Itachi ran through the streets, sirens rang behind him. The blasting noises only made his feet go faster.

Soon shouts were also heard as well as the accompanied barking of dogs.

'Left turn as the ramen stand, then left turn at the flower shop would bring me to a sewer hole. If I get in there maybe I can follow it till I get out of the town.' Itachi thought.

Following the map in his head, he made it past the ramen shop, but the odds were coming against him as more and more of the officers caught sight of his tail. The noises were ringing in his head, as well as a few shots that had recently been fired. None of them made it in hitting range. But with the gap between the officers and him, it was only a matter of time before one hit him.

'Thirty yards!' Itachi thought. The sewer hole in sight. Still the bullets came closer to his body.

'Twenty yards!' A sudden pain went through him as a bullet hit his left arm. Gritting his teeth, he clutched the bleeding arm and kept on running.

'Ten yards!' right as he was about to reach his destination, a net of bullets was shot. Some of the hit Itachi in the arms, others in the legs. One went straight through his left side. He paused, coughed up some blood before he fell to his knees and tipped forward, heading face first into the man hole.

Some of the officers could be seen looking into the darkness of the sewer hole. Darkness stared right back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Popular Konoha police chief ,Fugaku Uchiha, has been found murdered in his office building. Reports say the he was shot in the heart, killing him instantly. The time of death was between 11pm and 12 am. His murderer was ,surprisingly, his oldest son Itachi Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha was luckily in the building during the time of the shooting and was able to disarm and stall Itachi long enough to call for backup before the murderer made a run for it.

Itachi was found running eight minutes after the call was made. He was then gunned down when he refused to stop. His body was unable to be recovered because it fell down a man whole from the force of the bullets.

Madara will become the new police chief. When reporters asked Madara about his new position, he said it isn't the same without his brother by his side. He starts work as of now and claims that major changes will be made immediately.

It is unknown how the youngest son is doing.

In other news, local-"

The TV was clicked off lazily as a boy, no older than twenty-four, dragged himself off the couch. It was evident that this particular character was in a really foul mood. Shoulders were slouched and his movements screamed defeat as they were practically dragged across the table. Even his hygiene was lacking, by the bed headed black hair and the crumpled mess of a black shirt that hung off his body.

The boy seated himself on a chair, near the slightly wilting flowers that leaned against the apartments window. Giving the brooding boy a clear view of the busy city below.

It was a sad sight really. If his father ,or any of his older relatives could see him now, they would comment on how "The youth of this day are wasting their lives away complaining and such."

Not that the boy would pay them any mind. They would just be nice background noise.

A shrill ring of the phone sounded in the backroom calling to its owner to answer it. It took another agonizingly slow pace for the sour child to reach it. "Hel-" the boy answered.

"Get over yourself and get your ass to the station. There is a case we need your help with." a voice barked on the other end.

"Good morning to you too, Madara." the boy said back to the aggravated man. "It is nice to know you are taking your brothers death hard. I'm sure he would respect that _**so **_much." Sarcasm oozed out of his voice.

"That is **Chief **Madara to you. And you know as much as me, that your father held work above anything else. Now we need your help on this case, so quit your mopping and get on over to the station." Madara barked back.

The boy couldn't help but compare Madara to a starving street dog that has been poked too many times with stick. But what he said was true. His father held work above everything. Even his family. The only thing the came before work was a higher position. Moving up in the social ladder was the utmost importance. It wasn't like he didn't love his family. He did. He would just sell his first born son to become the mayor of the prospering city called Konoha. It was ironic the his first born was the one to knock him off.

"What is the case about?" the boy growled.

"I will tell you when you get to the station."

"I am not one of your men. I hope you know that. You are the one who is hiring me to help you. If you want me to grant you respect, you must give it first."

A sigh was heard on the other line. "Yes, detective. It is about the recent robberies."

"The ones in the downtown area? I haven't heard much about that. What about the explosives dealings? They should be your top priority. "

"We already have men working on that case. There has been no luck so far. And the reason you haven't heard much about the bank robberies is because they were not fully successful."

"Then why do you want to look further into it?"

"The...way the robbery was made has interested me. That is all I will say for now, I will inform you more on the case when you come to the station."

"I'm on my way."

"Good to hear, Sasuke."

Said boy grunted and hung up the phone. While he was interested in the case, he held no particular want to speak with his uncle. There was something about his that made Sasuke feel he was more power hungry than his father. And worse was, he felt that the older man had no conscience.

The one thing more dangerous than a man, was a man without a conscience. There would be no regrets or pauses if his hand was on a trigger. Psychopaths had no consciences.

Sasuke chuckled. His uncle would be best as a dog with rabies. Sick in the head, and best put down, but somehow managing to stay alive. Sasuke didn't like that idea.


	3. Bank Robberys Suck

It took only a few moments for Sasuke to get cleaned up and put on some more appropriate clothes. Now dressed in a dark button up blue shirt and black pants, he made his way out of the apartment, stopping only to grab a navy coat.

Making his way to the station, Sasuke say the street near a Sasuke shop blocked of. He winced when he realized it was the street where Itachi was shot. He hated his deceased brother for both taking away his father's life and then leaving he right after, but he couldn't help but miss him. He was the only person that stood by him. Having him not by his side felt...empty.

Pulling up to a cop on the side of the road, he asked, "Did you find the body yet?"

The cop shook his head, "No. We think that the current brought his body out to sea. Looks like this murderer is literally swimming with the fishes now." the cop said, cracking a lame joke.

Sasuke only winced again.

LlLlLl

Arriving at the station, Sasuke glanced up at the 'Konoha Police Station' sign that was painted above the two opening doors. Years ago, the sign was 'Uchiha Police Station' when all the cops where from the Uchiha family. But upholding the peace around the growing city proved to be more work than one family could handle. The sign was changed, and people outside the Uchiha family joined the force, but the 'Chief' was always an Uchiha.

Pushing open then doors, Sasuke made his way to the front desk. Leaning over the counter, he knocked lightly in the wooden frame, gaining the secretary's attention. The brown haired man behind the counter turned towards the dark haired boy, raising an eyebrow above his darkly tinted glasses, "May I help you?" the man asked in a deep voice.

"I am here to see Madara. Is he in?" Sasuke asked.

The brown haired man stared at Sasuke for another moment as if waiting for him to turn and leave or say something else. Truth be told, the man was really creeping the dark haired boy out.

Giving a light grunt, the man stood up. To Sasuke's surprise, the man was about his height. The thin grey coat and black pants successfully covered half his face and the rest of his skin, down to his toes. Maneuvering around Sasuke, making sure not to touch him, the man started walking down a hallway to the left of the office, stopping only to give a, "Follow me." before continuing on his way. Grunting, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and went after the man.

LlLlLl

The elevator ride up to the 7th floor was quiet and a bit awkward for Sasuke who kept glancing at the secretary. The man was as much of a robot as Madara was a dog. Steeling a side glance at the quiet man, Sasuke found him standing perfectly still and staring at the elevator doors. Though Sasuke told himself the guy was probably nice, but he couldn't help but feel creeped-out with this man next to him. It wasn't the 'Bad guy, handcuff him now' ora's, but an 'I'm a creepy anti-social person that you naturally get the shivers around' kind of feeling.

Walking down another long hallway made Sasuke feel as if he was going to the principals office with the extra long stretch of ground and feeling of dread in the air.

The man in front of him suddenly stopped. "We are here."

"Hn."

Without knocking, the brooding boy walked into the office that ownership used to belong to his father. It was quite large for a normal office. Looking around the office, he found nothing from the previous resident. His father's stiff black lamp that resided in the corner of the room was replaced with a metallic light hanging from the ceiling. It looked like it could be used to interrogate Madara's "guests". The usual bare black walls now held shelves filled with a good thirty thick law books. The brown carpet the used to cover the entire the entire floor of the room, had been pulled and replaced with a thick black one. Probably because of the blood. Sasuke winced at the thought.

"You made quick work of the decor. Are you going to do the same for this city's crime, in a good way hopefully?" the boy grumbled.

A light chuckle sounded from the large leather chair behind the desk. Seated in it was a strong built man with short ebony black hair. Sporting a dark red shirt, he looked good for a man in his late thirties. This man went by the name Madara Uchiha. Or Chief Madara now. Known for his brilliant mind, silver tongue, and the recent murder of his older brother.

"Cheery as always, I see." the older man said, leaning over the desk.

"Cut to the case." Sasuke said growing impatient. "What case was so important that you wanted me to personally come over here for?"

A serious ora washed over Madara. Interlinking his fingers, he placed them on his desk. "This specific case is...interesting because of who committed the robbery."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well...out with it. Who did it? Was it the Sound group? They are still at large."

Madara shook his head, "I have never seen a case like this. It is best if I show you." Reaching into a draw in his desk, the chief pulled out a remote and pointed it at a TV screen that was placed in between the thick books on the shelves.

On the screen appeared the standard downtown bank of Konoha. Sasuke had been to the bank once or twice before, so he recognized the boring tan walls and the scratched marble flooring. Even the tellers looked half asleep at their formica desks. Fast forwarding three hours in the surveillance tape till the clock on the wall was 11:58 am, Sasuke looked at Madara expectantly. "Keep watching the screen." the older man replied. Turning his attention back towards the screen, Sasuke squinted his eyes to see if he was missing something. But as the clock struck 11:59, a large dog barreled through the doors. This dog wasn't just big, it was huge! It made a look like a puppy. But that wasn't all. In the dog's jaws was a gun. Hard to believe ,true, but it was hard to miss also, and Sasuke saw it clear as day. Though he was a bit stunned, it was not show on his facial expressions that remained impassive. Trotting up to one of the tellers, the dog pointed the barrel of the gun at the mans cough- area -cough. The woman next to the current hostage, jumped up, "It this some kind of joke?" she yelled in a shrill voice.

The "joke" pointed the gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger with its tongue.

A loud bang came from the video footage. A sound Sasuke was very familiar with.

Little bits of plaster could be seen crumbling down from above. The dog pointed the gun back at the man, growling this time.

An overweight cop in the corner could be seen reaching for his gun. Unfortunately for the cop, the over grown dog saw this action and aimed the gun at the cop before the piece of metal sounded again. The bullet knocked the gun off the cops holster and out his reach.

This dog was a better shot than most of those on the force. Sasuke made a mental thought about seeing if there was a trainer for this kind of 'gun aiming accuracy for dogs'. If so, then Konoha's police force was in desperate need for them.

Just then, the doors to the bank entrance burst open and six figures came in. Two of the figures cartwheeled in. Another did a flip before taking a taekwondo pose. The other three did a quick jog in. Each dressed in an 'interesting' circus attire. All their costumes were equipt with a cloth covering their face, hiding their identity.

Sasuke identified three of the figures as females, one of which was juggling knives. She had two buns in her hair and sported a green Chinese styled dress.

The other two were the ones that cartwheeled in. They were dressed identical, with black and red female pirate dress wear ,the kind that show performers usually wear and you don't allow your daughter to dress in on Halloween. One had short pink hair with a red bandana holding it back, the other had long blond hair that was kept in a pony tale. They were currently standing back to back, both held guns in each hand which were pointed at the remaining three guards.

Of the three males, one ran to the over grown dog and took an imitation of a boxer pose next to it, swinging both his fists in front of him, like he could take anyone on. He had shaggy brown hair and was styled in a loose purple shirt, black plants, and a bright red clown nose.

The one that back flipped in still held the taekwondo pose. He was dressed in a tight ,Sasuke shuddered at the image, green jumpsuit and had a black bowl haircut.

And the last stood in the middle of the bank clad in a large orange top hat, an orange silk vest, a black undershirt, and loose black pants. He proudly barreled out ,in what Sasuke thought was the loudest and most annoying voice he every heard, "Thank you, ladies and gents'!" and gave a little bow. A light clapping could be heard from one of the bankers, other than that, the entire bank was silent.

Straitening up from his bow, the annoying man then announced ,in the same cheery voice, "We will now proceed in the act of robbing you blind!"

The alarmed customers gave outraged yells, "What!" "Someone call the cops!"

The ringleader gave a noticeable sigh. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out a gun and shot it at the ceiling gaining everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gents. You have been a lovely audience but we must collect our dues."

Casually, the man strolled up to the counter and pointed the gun at the clerk, "Please escort me to the vault, I would like to make a withdrawal."

The shaky clerk turned towards his colleague on his right, giving his a look that questioned if he should indeed lead the orange top hatted man with the gun to the banks vault. The man gave a nervous nod. The camera showed the banker and ring leader being led around the corner.

In the lobby of the bank, everything was silent. Until one of the tellers decided to try and play hero. The man edged towards one of the pirate twins. No one noticed him until he launched himself at the blond.

The scene was so quick that Sasuke had a hard time processing it. As the man was in mid-air, the blond quickly swapped places with the pinket who threw her guns in the air and made a perfect hook kick to the mans ribs before grabbing both the guns as they came back down. To say the least, the man hit the floor quite painfully. The hostages gave a wince at the mans grown of pain.

A quiet grumble of, "Showoff." could be heard from the blond next to her.

"Alright!" the pinket announced with an annoyed tone. "Everyone move to the left wall." Pointing her gun to their destination. The hostages moved slowly to were the pinket's gun was pointed, wincing when the girl gave a shout of, "Please hurry up already."

LlLlLlLl

Sasuke watched in shock as the ringleader came back empty handed. But what really surprised him was when the man took off his top hat and reached into it and pull out a large brown bag ,which could only be filled with the newly stolen money, and hand it to the man clad in green. After receiving the bag, the man left the bank casually. The ring leader reached into his hat and pull out another bag which he then handed to another one of the 'circus freaks' ,as Sasuke labeled them, until the only one left was the dog. The man reached into his hat one last time and pulled out a slightly smaller bag. He switched the gun that was still in the dogs mouth for the bag. The dog then trotted out of the bank as happy as can be.

The ringleader turned back to the hostages, "We thank you all for your time. Have a good day!"

He then promptly left.

The hostages sat there, still shocked at what happened.

That was when Madara switched off the screen. Turning to Sasuke with a questioning expression.

"There was over twelve thousand dollars stolen. All security was offline except for the cameras. Either they wanted us to know they were there or someone was unable to hack into them. Thank god it wasn't one of the uptown banks."

Sasuke was quiet for another moment. Giving a quick cough, he said, "Well. That was unusual."

Madara gave a slight nod, "Yes quite."

There was a long silence, obviously Madara was waiting for Sasuke to finish processing the information so a longer observation could be made.

"Was there any evidence?" Sasuke asked after another moment.

"No, even the bullets in the walls seemed to disappear, so we couldn't match them up to any guns. Only the holes remained."

Sasuke gave a nob of acknowledgment, "They seemed rather new to this."

"What makes you think that?"

"First of all, they were mostly polite and didn't act entirely hostile. Secondly, they just started out small and didn't hit an uptown bank, meaning they are building up their confidence. And finally, they just made a name for themselves or wanted to, as you previously pointed out."

A questioning expression crossed Madara's face again. "They did?"

"Of course, what other bank robbers dress like clowns during a robbery? If the murder of Fugaku didn't come up then the reporters would have been all over this." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders and avoiding mentioning his brother's had in the murder.

Madara gave a nod. And opened his mouth, "I'm sorry for your-" but before he could finish what he was saying, the secretary from downstairs burst in.

"Chief Madara, another robbery occurred." the dark spectacled man said in a clam but urgent voice.

Standing up from his desk, "Where?" the Chief asked.

"In the Senju Bank. They were able to hack into the system and knock out the security."

Alarm filled Sasuke. Apparently these circus freaks had built enough confidence to take up the second top bank in the area. This could only mean trouble.

Grabbing his coat from the back of the chair, Madara walked to the door. "Come, Sasuke. I want you to go with me to the scene of the crime."

Giving a nod, the boy quietly followed, edging by the secretary that still stood near the doorway.

"You should be careful." The man said in a mumble. With Sasuke's excellent hearing, he just picked up the mans words. He gave a quick glance at the man before he took off after Madara.

LlLlLlLl

Pulling up to the large glass and steel building, Madara and I got out of his black Peugeot car. Already crowds were starting to crowd around the yelled police tape. Shoving my hands farther into my coat as a fall breeze blew at me, I made my way into the building after Madara.

Being inside the Sengu Bank was entirely different from the previous downtown one. The dark marble floors were proof of that. Looking around the bank, I noticed a group of civilians in a corner. They were obviously the hostages of this robbery.

One of them ,a young brown spiky haired boy, was being questioned by one of the cops. His long green scarf was obviously muffling his voice and making it hard to understand him, but the insults at the cop were as clear as day. The cop's patients was coming to an end as his hands clenched at his sides.

I quickly made my way over to the two, interfering before this man made a fool out of the police force. Placing my hand on the man's shoulder, "May I but in here to ask a few questions?"

The officer me a look. He didn't recognize me. Maybe I should have frowned more. I was once told that people could recognize me instantly by my frown. When I changed my facial expression a bit darker, the man immediately stepped back. "Forgive me Sasuke-san. I didn't recognize you."

Turned out that person was right.

Turning to leave, he gave a quick, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Wincing a bit, I turned my attention back to the kid who was glaring at me. "What is your name, kid?"

"Are you going to ask me what happened here to? I was already interrogated by three other cops and fatso over there." he said, nodding his head towards the cop that just left. And avoiding the question, Sasuke noted.

Frowning more, I was reminded why I disliked kids. Snobby, obnoxious, snot nosed brats that they were. "No, I was going to ask were your mother is. She isn't part of these people over here." I motioned to the crowd of people in the corner. It was true, none of them had any resemblance to the kid at all, so why would a kid be in a bank by himself.

The kid hadn't expected this question. Stuttering a bit, he fumbled out an answer of, "I w-was going to um... cash in my birthday check."

Raising my brow at the kid's suspicious behavior, he quickly turned away, mumbling a, "Have to get home." Before he exited the bank.

LlLlLlLl

It took five minutes of following this kid for me to imagine myself as a pedophile. That sent a shiver down my spine. The last pedophile that crossed my path trapped me in a warehouse and scared me senseless to before my brother came and rescued me. I never heard of theat man again. I think I remember my father mentioning his name. Orohi or Orchi-something.

Anyway, after the kid ,he never gave me his name, left the bank, I decided to look further into where he was going. So far, he went down a few alleys and past an ice-cream place. Last time I checked, most kids would kill for that stuff. I never had a taste for it, but the other kids always seemed to be empty stomached around an ice-cream store. They would be all, "Ice-cream, Ice-cream!" like they never saw it before in there lives. And stuff their chubby mouths full of the stuff.

Stopping myself before I went further into my dislike for kids, I noticed that the one in front of me stop in one of the lamppost lights. We had walked into the ratty area of Konoha by now. Everything was crumbling and dirty.

I had to remember to inform Madara of this. No doubt he could get in touch with the current mayor to help clean up this area.

The chilled air made me want to get back to my apartment, but I was unofficially on this case now ,since I didn't set up a deal of pay with Madara yet. Staring at the kid again, willing him to move so I could cross him out of my suspicions in the robbery. In this case, everyone was a suspect, especially if there was barely any evidence. The kid glanced around, searching around for something. His lips moved, but I was unable to hear. Straining my ears to hear the kid as his lips moved again. I heard the call of, "Sakura."

It was either a name or a password. I guessed name, for out of the shadows emerged a pink haired girl, 'The pirate girl in the robbery!' I noted.

I strained my ears again as the girl began scolding the boy, "-don't say my name...people could hear...best keep low...see the other business areas?"

I could only hear snippets, but I am guessing that this boy, whoever he is, scopes out the area of the robbery before the circus freaks come in and these 'business areas' must be future banks they are planning to hit.

I saw the boy shake his head at the last. "...forever to get here...no time...creep was questioning me too much."

I bristled at the 'creep' comment, which I could only guess was me. I saw the girl give a nod and then motion for the boy to follow.

Me ,being the thorough detective that I was, followed them. Having a safe distance but keeping them in my sight. They only walked down two more blocks of crumbling side walks before they made it to a sewer hole. I saw the kid make a small hand motion of 'ladies first'. The girl frowned at this, but went down never the less. The boy gave one quick look around before disappearing down the hole as well.

I walked over to the sewer hole and glanced down. Then proceeded to weigh my options. I could either follow them or make a call to Madara and have him send in some reenforcements. Most likely, the reenforcements would get lost down the sewers or make to much noise and alert the enemy. Me ,on the other hand, was vaguely familiar with the layout after following a couple of my previous cases underground. Of course then, I had a map.

I decided on going down the sewer line myself. Hastily, I moved down the slimy ladder on the side of the hole. I already wasted enough time pondering my decision. Finally reaching the bottom, I was met with the horrid smell of sewer water. Another reason why most people didn't come down here often. Cringing my nose, I went left, staying on the area that wasn't entirely covered in the disgusting green waters.

Honestly, I had lost track of where I was going and were the ones I was following went to. The only sounds in the tunnels were the sloshing of my boots in the stray puddles. It was a miracle that I had a flashlight in my coat pocket, though it was dim, it was the only thing that kept me from the pitch black that came from the areas where my light did not touch.

It was like a horror movie ,minus the black hairy monsters. I was grateful for that because, though I remembered my flashlight, I did not bring my gun.

Turning yet another corner, I was about to head back when I heard a light sloshing behind me. Spinning around ,I was able to disarm my attacker that just tried to hit me with a shovel ,how he managed to swing that thing in this close area still stumped me. But I did not see the fist that hit the side of my head.

I will be honest, if I did not black out right there, I would have cried from the pain I felt. The last thing I heard was, "Konohamaru was right. There was someone following him. Damn kid."

'Damn it.'


End file.
